Warlock Issue 13
- p.48 }} Warlock Issue 13 was the final issue of the -language version of the magazine, although the Japanese-language version would continue on into the following decade. Cover The cover is illustrated by Les Edwards. Contents Omens and Auguries Fighting Fantasy, gamebook, and RPG news. *''Beneath Nightmare Castle'' is coming soon and Crypt of the Sorcerer is due April 1987. *'' '' books and are due out December 3rd. *'' '' - is due out in January next year. *'' '' - and are both out in January 1987. * will run again at Easter. *'' '' is due out soon as a computer game. * ' book is planned for release soon. ''The Dreaming Sands'' A multi-player adventure that begins in Port Blacksand and works as a prequel to The Riddling Reaver. Illustrated by (including map) John Blanche The Reaver's Riddles An competition where first twenty correct entries win a copy of The Riddling Reaver. Absolute Beginners An article by Ashley Shepherd that acts as a basic introduction to the world of boardgames. Warlocks to You!! Readers had to identify which six Fighting Fantasy gamebooks the six pictures came from to enter a prize draw. There were ten first prizes of a copy of The Warlock of Firetop Mountain boardgame and 50 runner-up prizes of posters advertising the boardgame. Paint Yer Dragon Rick Priestly looks at plastic figures. ''Derek the Troll'' By Lew Stringer, this page-and-a-half adventure, Derek the Troll's 'Orrible Troll-playing Game, is presented in the format of a gamebook with 16 references (or comic panels). "Out of the Pit" The four monsters this issue were: *Kragon by David Pickling *Mire-Man by Simon Hall *Flame Dead by Marck McLeod *Nightshade by Scott Keith All were illustrated by Martin McKenna (logo by Will Rees). The Arcane Archive The reviews section with reviews by Paul Cockburn. Reviewed this issue were: *''Masks of Mayhem'' by Robin Waterfield (Puffin Books, £1.95 - Fighting Fantasy Gamebooks): "...a great addition to the range, and should be in positively everybody's library." - p.18 *'' '' by Mark Smith & Jamie Thomson ( , £3.95 - Gamebooks): "...in truth they are very challenging and intriguing to play." *''The Slaine Gaming Book'' by Pat Mills ( , £4.95): "Slaine is highly recommended to all heroic barbarians everywhere." - p.19 Slaine is Here Readers had to match up six heroes and their sidekicks, with ten copies of The Slaine Gaming Book up for grabs. ''The Book of Runes'' The second part of a comic by Darren Chandler. The Warlock's Quill This section had letters from readers published and responded to by the editor. Discussed this issue is the lack of Games Workshop outlets in , Battle of Grey Rock from the previous issue, possible modifications to the Fighting Fantasy system, errors in Fighting Fantasy adventures, and the price of Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World and Out of the Pit. ''Diabological'' A two-player boardgame designed by Chris Elliott and Richard Edward. ''The Temple of the Pharaoh'' The mini adventure was by Tom Williams and illustrated by Dave Carson. Revolution in the Palace! Dramatic retelling of the cancellation of Warlock. Adverts *The inside front cover has a full-page colour advert for Creature of Havoc. *Page 48 has a half-page black and white advert for back issues of the magazine. *One side of the colour insert is a full-page colour advert for [[The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (boardgame)|board game version of The Warlock of Firetop Mountain]]. See Also *''Warlock'' References Category:Warlock Magazine Entries